Liz's Destiny Views
by Aligewe
Summary: Liz's destiny views turn out differently than she thought they would.
1. Chapter 1 Surprises

**Disclaimer**: Roswell and none of the characters are mine. Any events this Fanfic refers back to without being written by me don't belong me either.

**Liz's Destiny Views**

**Chapter 1 – Surprises**

**San Diego**

Right after the Destiny revelation with Max's and Isabel's real Mom from Antar, Liz left Roswell to get away from Max and to be able to sort out her feelings for him. Not only is she trying to forget about Max but also try to make him follow his Destiny with Tess.

Even though she hurts a lot by wanting him to follow his destiny she can't bear to loose Max to this evil bitch TESS! She tries everything she can to forget him she takes 2 extra classes at her new high school in San Diego where her mothers best friend lives.

After half a year being at the new school she got asked out but the whole time she couldn't stop thinking about Max 'What is he doing at the moment' 'Is he with Tess?' 'Is he thinking about me?', 'What is he thinking about?' or 'Did they translate the destiny book.'

Liz didn't hear anything new from Maria for over 2 months. Her friendship with Maria was starting to break since she moved away, what was almost 1 year ago.

She only came back once but stayed only for a couple of days because she couldn't bear to see Max with Tess what she eventually never did. Liz only assumed that they would be together because she left Roswell so they could be. Even Maria tried to convince her that Max was NOT dating or even looking at Tess because he didn't like the way she acted.

Max tried to contact Liz but because he didn't know where she was and Maria wouldn't tell him because she promised to Liz that she wouldn't, he had no luck. He even tried to find her with his fathers help, who was a lawyer with connections.

But all trying still resulted in no outcome he liked. He became depressed and didn't go to school anymore, so Isabel decided to help him come up with a solution to find Liz.

Isabel tried dream walking Liz but somehow Liz found a way to block them. She was able to do that before she even left the Czechoslovakians, her friends and family. She found out about it while making out with Max. Somehow afterwards she noticed that the dream walking attempts from Isabel weren't working, but she thought of it as an relieve rather than a problem, even though she didn't know how she is able to block them.

Isabel tried dream walking Liz every night because she couldn't bear her brother being so depressed.

So when Isabel finally gave up she contacted Maria to tell her where Liz is, or at least give her a phone number what she eventually did, but only when Isabel promised not to give the number to Max. Isabel called Liz a couple of times but nobody picked up.

Isabel tried it again.

"Elizabeth Parker"

"Liz? Here is Isabel."

Liz was silent for a couple of seconds because she was so surprised to hear Isabel's voice.

"Izzy? Wow, I should have thought that you would bug Maria until she gave up. How are you?"

"Well, I am doing quite good but actually I am calling about Max. You do know that he is still so in love with you that he ignores all the other female gendered people, right?"

"I thought he would give up and forget about me, just like the Destiny book and his Antarian mother said that he should be with Tess to fulfill the square? The Podsquad? Why is he still in love with me? I thought he would listen to his real mother who told him that Tess was his wife..."

"Liz stop it. You should know that he won't ever forget you. Look at the relationship you two had. Do you think he forgot about it? I can hear in your voice that you still didn't. And I also know that he taught you unwillingly how to block my dream walkings. The Destiny Book explained that whenever we open up to a person and have a relationship we tell them things that we don't even know or you don't know while receiving them."

"I was already wondering why you wouldn't dream walk me to find out where I was, well that explains everything."

"Yes it does and I need a favor from you. Please come back here and tell Max that you don't love him so he can move on with his life. Or you can tell him that you still love him but you want him to follow his destiny exactly what you said short before you left."

"I can't tell him anything. I can't even look at any pictures I have of him or us just because it hurts too much."

"Then please give me your address so I can come visit you wherever you are. Please I will come alone but I really want to see you again and I think so does Alex."

"How do you know that Alex doesn't know where I am?"

"I know because he is my boyfriend and also because he is your friend and I know that he would try to tell you that Max is still in love with you but you didn't give anyone any information except for Maria who only told Michael that she has your number and that he shouldn't tell anyone about the number she got otherwise Maria would make his life living hell. Well... and you know how Maria gets when she is trying to protect a friend..."

"Yes I do. Ok here is my address but please call before you leave so I can clean everything up and get everything ready. I do believe that we have different non-school days, so if you don't mind staying alone or with Alex, then feel free to come. But please call ahead of time."

"I will, I promise." Liz gave Isabel her address and then hung up the phone and started thinking about what one of her best friends was trying to tell her.

'How come that he still loves after what I put him through?' she thought while cooking her dinner.

On the next day, early in the morning Liz had to get out of bed to answer the phone. She answered tiredly.

"Hello Liz. Did I wake you? I am soooo sorry! I forgot about the time difference between Roswell and San Diego. I just wanted to ask you if you have room for Alex and me next weekend through the weekend after?"

Liz was wide awake after she heard that Isabel wanted to visit her. "Yeah Iz, that works. Next week I only have school on Tuesday so the rest I will have time to hang out with you guys."

"Wow, that sounds great! Are there many places to go to learn something about the history of San Diego?"

"Well I think here are a lot of places to go but it's argumentative if it is historical. So we'll see. Okay?" "Yeah sure."

"What are you going to tell Max when he asks you where you are going?"

" I will say that we will go to LA to go to Disney Land. Is that far away from San Diego?"

"Not really far, only 2 hours driving I think. It could be more. I will look it up for you until you arrive here. Okay?" "Thank you."

"Do you want to write a schedule type to plan out your vacation?"

"Yeah but I think, Alex will do that on his new Computer he bought. Well you know him when he gets a new computer..."

"Yeah I do so I have to get ready for school now. So see you next Saturday. Oh wait, how will you come here? Will you drive or fly?"

"We will take Max's Jeep"

"Okay see you then on Saturday."

"See you then, and take care Liz."

"I will and you too. Bye" "Bye"

Isabel and Alex left on Friday at 5 o'clock, one hour after school got out because they knew that it would take them at least 14 hours to get to Liz's place.

They drove until 10 o'clock at night and then looked for either a hotel or motel to stay in. They didn't go to bed then because they were still talking. "Do you think that Liz and Max will be together sometime soon?" Isabel asked Alex.

"I don't know, but I hope so, because even though I don't know Max as well as you do, it still hurts to see him in pain because of _his lost love Liz_. It must be even harder for you because you know him right?"

"Yeah but also because he is my brother. Lets go to bed I am tired."

"Okay, good night my love." "Good Night Alex."

The next morning they got up at 7 o'clock and were ready to continue driving half an hour later. They didn't stop for longer than 10 minutes. They planed on arriving for around 3 o'clock pm if they would come through without any traffic jam.

**Author's Note**: I hope you liked it. At the moment I still don't know in what direction it will go and just for your information: Updates can take a long time because I am a slow writer and thinker. LOL I just need time to find the correct words. So please be patient. If you have an idea on how to continue please tell me. You can contact me via review. Thank You in advance!

Aligewe


	2. Chapter 2 Is that Tess?

**Disclaimer**: Roswell and none of the characters are mine. Any events this fanfic refers back to without being written by me don't belong me either.

**Chapter 2 – Is that Tess?**

**Roswell**

Max was laying on his bed, thinking about Liz and what they have been through. The worst thing he could think about was how he felt Liz's pain when he kissed her after Liz, Alex, Maria, Michael, Isabel, Kyle, and Sheriff Valenti saved him from the FBI's Special Unit Experiment room. The whole time being locked in there he thought that only one person was worth living for: his love Liz.

Even though he also thought about Isabel and Michael, his friends, and everyone else, his friends, he couldn't take his mind off of Liz.

Now he was laying in bed trying to forget these terrible things but starting to fell much closer to Liz. What in the long run was what he wanted. As close as possible to his Liz.

'Why did Liz leave me?' and 'Why does she believe I should be with Tess if I love her with all my heart?' Those were the only things that were running through his mind.

"Max come down, dinner is ready" his mom called in the direction of his room.

Max didn't answer he just went into the dining room and sat down, without saying a word.

Isabel had left with Alex a couple hours earlier. They said they were going to Los Angeles but Max didn't believe it. He hoped they would meet or visit Liz somewhere... anywhere and tell her that he still wants to be with her, that he still loves her.

During dinner Diane Evans suddenly said into the silence, "I hope Isabel and Alex are going to get through to LA without being stuck in traffic."

Nobody said anything until dinner was over and the kitchen was cleaned. Then Max went back into his room and lay down.

Suddenly someone was knocking on Max's window. He hoped it was Michael because he didn't want to have to talk to Tess again.

Instead of staying in bed what was his first thought, he got up and went to the window to open it, when he saw that Tess was standing in front of the window. Max opened the window to tell Tess to go to the front door where he would be in a second. He closed the window again and hoped that he was dreaming. He went to the front door to let Tess in so she could tell him what she wanted from him. Instead of Tess standing there he found her running to the door from her car.

Tess jumped around his neck and started kissing him wherever she could find some flesh.

But Max just pushed her off of him and said, "Why can't you leave me alone? Don't you know that I never loved you and never will?"

"Yes I know but I don't care I just want to kiss you and no I can't let you alone because we are destined to be together. You heard what your mom from Antar said. 'Your wife' Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do. That was the day Liz left me. Why can't you understand it? Let me alone, _please_. I don't love you I will never love you the way I love Liz. Just like Michael and Isabel will never have a different relationship than friendship, we won't either. Believe it or not, that's reality. Now let me alone" With that Max closed the door right in front of Tess, who was standing there not believing what she just heard.

Max was standing behind the door leaning with his back against it, trying to calm down and forget who was still standing on the other side of the door. "I will become your wife, Max. Someday... I hope." With that Tess left.

Max heard these words and short after the door to Tess's car slammed shut. Max was so relieved to hear Tess leaving that he didn't hear another vehicle pull up the driveway.

He was still standing behind the door when the doorbell rang. He was so surprised that he just opened the door without thinking.

The Luck was on Max's side because Michael was standing in front of him. "What's up, Maxwell? Are you alright? You look like you just had your worst nightmare ever!" "I did." "What?" Michael asked in disbelieve that he was actually correct in his statement.

"Tess came by and started... emmm yeah." "Oh... well... then I got the right thing for you. Come on get your jacket. I'm gonna take your mind away from everything."

Without any hesitation Max took Liz's favorite jacket and followed Michael to his motorcycle.

Max didn't care where Michael took him at least it was a different place than his room, the pod chamber, school, the CrashDown café or the UFO museum.

Michael pulled up his bike next to Kyle's mustang and Maria's Jetta. When Max got off of Michael's bike he realized that he was at the new bowling center.

"Maria and Kyle are already inside. Let's go and have some fun!" They went to the line where their friends were already playing.

After a few rounds, Maria says, "Isn't that Tess?" "Where?" Kyle asked. "Last bowling line." "Oh, I see her but I don't think that is Tess, because that chick back there has piercing all over her ear. Tess only has one on each ear." "Yeah you're right, but lets go there and see if it is Tess. If not then we just come back, otherwise we ask her if she wants to join us, okay?" Michael suggested. Max 'I hope it's not her.' He lets out a sigh but agrees if he can stay in there line to make sure nobody takes it.

Michael stays with him.

Kyle and Maria go up to the girl and say "Hello, this is Kyle and I am Maria. Sorry to bother you but you look like a friend of ours. Maybe you know her. Her name is Tess. What's your name?"

"My name is Ava and this is my best friend Dan. No, I don't know a girl called Tess. We just came here yesterday trying to get away from New York City. Can you believe it? Probably not, because everybody wants to go there but we wanted to get out."

"Yeah I can believe you, because I want to get away from Roswell, New Mexico sometimes, but I still want to stay because this is the place where I grew up. Do you guys wanna join us?"

"Is that okay with the guys standing in your line and looking here as if we will blow up the city?" "Yeah it is, they came up with the idea to invite you to play with us." "Then yes. Thank you!" Dan replied.

Max didn't want to believe that Maria and Kyle were bringing Tess back to their line. But the closer 'Tess' came, the more Max thought that it wasn't Tess and Michael was thinking the same thing. 'How can they look so alike, but still look so different?' Max asked himself.

"Hello, I am Ava. This is Dan, my best friend. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. My name is Max and this is Michael." "Hi" what was Michaels only response to meeting the two people.

Maria asked, "Are you two dating?" "No, we just like to travel together" Dan said with a shy smile on his face.

Kyle immediately asked, "Dan, do you have a girlfriend?" "No not at the moment. Why?" "Oh, just my curiosity when I meet new people."

The rest the night they were talking about boyfriends and girlfriends, and in the end Max told them his story about Liz leaving him because she wanted him to follow his mothers wishes. Michael and Maria told them all about how they met and started dating.

At 2 o'clock in the morning they got thrown out of the bowling center. They exchanged telephone numbers and addresses and promised to meet again soon.

The next morning Max was back in his depressed state of mind. But now he was not only thinking about Liz he was also thinking about Ava. 'Why does Ava look like Tess? Or why does Tess look like Ava?" The same questions bothering him were: 'Why did Liz leave me?' and 'Why does Liz believe I should be with Tess if I love her with all my heart?'

He stayed in his room the whole day, talking to no one, and eating only the things Diane brought him into his room.

Even when Michael knocked on his window he didn't open it, so Michael went to the front door and rang the bell. Diane Evans told him that Max didn't speak to anyone yet.

When Michael heard that he left the Evans' and drove back to his apartment and called, "Isabel Evans."

"Hi Iz, it's Michael. Sorry to bother you now but Max isn't speaking to anyone and he behaves like he doesn't care at all, worse than before you left."

"Make me worry even more, won't you?." Isabel said with an ironical undertone.

"Sorry"

After some time of quit Isabel replied, "No I am sorry, it's not your fault. I am just edgy. We are on our way to Liz's. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon. I will call you when we get there."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye Michael."

**Author's Note**: Hoped you liked it! If you have any ideas where to take it please contact me via review.

Aligewe


	3. Chapter 3 Familiarity

**Disclaimer**: Roswell and none of the characters are mine. Any events this fanfic refers back to without being written by me don't belong me either.

**Chapter 3 - Familiarity**

**San Diego**

On Saturday at 9 am Liz's doorbell rang and she wondered who it could be. She wasn't expecting Isabel and Alex until 3 or 4 pm.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Tess standing in front of her with her hand up to blast Liz. Liz through the door shut as fast as she could because she has never seen Tess this mad and was scared that Tess would kill her.

Tess still managed to get inside and Liz was still standing in shock in the living room a couple of feet away from the door.

"What do you want from me, Tess? I never did anything to you!"

"I want you to pay for what you did to Max."

"I didn't do anything to Max"

"Yes you did, you left him."

"Why do you care if I left him or not. I thought that you would be happy to see me away from Max."

"Well you are wrong, ever since you left he became more depressed be the day. He stopped working at the UFO Museum because he couldn't stand to see the CrashDown without you serving in it. He tried talking to your parents but they didn't know where you are and never even got a message about your whereabouts or your phone number. _No_, Maria is the _only_ one who gets it." Tess's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to pay for what you did to him."

"What did I do that would bother you? I left him so you could be with him!" Liz started yelling at Tess.

"That is the reason I am here. Even on Antar you two were dating until I came into the picture. Then you overheard my mom and Zan's mom talking about who would be better for Zan and they thought it would be better if it was me. But _nooo _they were wrong. After you left the palace to stay away from him so I could become his wife, the same thing happened. He got depressed and didn't care about anything anymore. And then suddenly Kivar stormed the palace and killed him, Vilandra, Rath, and Ava. Can you guess who those people were?"

Liz was too scared to answer, so Tess answered for her. "Max was Zan, Isabel was Vilandra, Michael was Rath, and I was Ava. Oh and for your information Zan was married to Ava, and Rath was married to Vilandra, so that could mean that Max and I are married, and so are Michael and Isabel."

Tess suddenly ran out the door slammed it shut, leaving Liz alone in her apartment. Liz, who was standing in the corner of her apartment since Tess 'stormed' through the door, was still standing at that spot an hour later. She didn't move at all. All these words Tess spat at her were still flying around in her head making her dizzy and giving her a feeling of familiarity. Somehow she knew that all the things Tess said had happened before on Antar. But she didn't want to believe that she was an alien hybrid like Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess.

At 3:30 Alex and Isabel were parking Max's jeep in front of Liz's apartment. When they were standing in front of the door it looked like there was a burn mark in the middle of it. But Isabel and Alex thought nothing of it because fire doesn't burn in a circle without damaging anything else. When they rang the doorbell. They heard a scream from inside.

When Liz heard the doorbell ring she started screaming as if somebody was killing her, because she thought it would be Tess again.

Isabel recognized the voice of the scream to be Liz's so she blasted the door to get inside to protect her friend. As soon as Liz saw Isabel with her hand up ready to blast whoever was inside the room, Liz shouted: "Noooo! Don't shoot!"

Isabel lowered her hand and ran towards Liz to hug her and calm her down. Alex came in to see the 2 girls hugging. So he went to them and hugged them to comfort both his friends.

After what seemed like a long time Isabel asked Liz what had happened to make her scream. Liz told them the whole story about Tess being at her house and telling her about Antar and about her relationship with Zan, and what happened after Tess left.

"When did Tess come here?" Alex asked Liz.

"I don't know, I think it was 9 or somewhere in that time range. Why are you asking?" "Because I want to know how she could have made it here faster than Isabel and I."

"What do you mean faster than you? She could have left a day earlier than you two." "No she couldn't have" Isabel answered for Alex.

"When we left yesterday Tess was still trying to talk to Max who blew her off without even opening the door. We also saw her immediately after school ended."

"Oh, but how could she have found out were I live without getting it from you two, because no one else has my address. Not even Maria, that is also why our friendship is breaking apart." "I don't know but if she drove through the whole night and was speeding, then she could have made it here before us."

Nobody said something and slowly Liz started crying as she realized that she didn't really have anyone anymore to hang out with or to talk to about her problems. She also realized that she was overloading her schedule so she wouldn't deal about her broken heart.

Isabel and Alex both sat down next to Liz, taking her into the middle and rubbing her back and hugging her. Isabel and Alex told Liz to go to take a hot bath to relax, what she eventually did.

An hour later Isabel had set the table and had made tea. Alex just came back from the bakery where he had bought a cake, and some cookies.

As they sat down together, Alex pulled out his laptop and asked: "Liz, could you tell me again what Tess said to you?"

"Okay, she said something about the same thing happening on Antar and that Vilandra was married to Rath and Ava being married to Zan, and that you Isabel were Vilandra, Max is Zan, Michael being Rath and Tess being Ava. She also said that I was dating Zan but I overheard Zan's and Ava's mom talking about who being better for Ma... I mean Zan. They decided that Ava would be better and with that I left Zan so he could marry Ava. But instead he got depressed and that he didn't care about anything anymore and that was how Kivar could take over Antar."

Alex interrupts her "Wait a second, who is Kivar?"

"Kivar is Antarian, so are Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess or Vilandra, Zan, Rath, and Ava. Kivar was one of a few people who formed an army against Zan. After the story Tess told me I would say that Zan's and my breakup was the cause to make it possible for Kivar to overrun the Antarian army and take over the crown. Does that answer your question?" "Yes."

The whole time Isabel was sitting there and listening to what was said without saying a word. Liz looked at Isabel "Iz, is everything alright with you?" "What? Oh, yeah everything's ok. Why are you asking?" "You looked as if you were daydreaming or remembering something." "I was remembering something... it seemed like I knew all of those things you just said, like I was there. It feels very familiar."

"Yes it does and I have no idea how I can feel this familiarity without ever being to Antar, because I am born on earth and I am one hundred percent sure that I am completely human." After a few seconds Liz continued "At least until Max healed me."

With this said they all went to bed early trying to make some sense out of it. Nobody thought about Max and his depressed state of mind. But Liz, Isabel, and Alex had different things to think about. Liz lay in bed wide awake for a long time until she decided to go into the kitchen and make herself a cup of warm milk with honey in it. She remembered that her mom would always do that for her when she couldn't sleep, and it made her feel more comfortable just thinking of her family in Roswell. By the thought of Roswell the sudden image of Max appeared in her mind. The first time they kissed, how it felt, what it meant to her, the flashes, everything that had to do with Max.

She took her mug back into her room and thought a little while drinking her milk. When she was done she lay back down and short after was drifting into a deep sleep dreaming a pleasant dream about Max and herself.

**Author's Note**:

MadRoswellFan: Thank you for the tip about chapter 2 this was it until I read your review and it made sense so I changed number 2 to number 3 lol

hope you all like this chapter. If you have any ideas where to take it please contact me via review.

Aligewe


	4. Chapter 4 Another Alien in Roswell?

**Disclaimer**: Roswell and none of the characters are mine. Any events this fanfic refers back to without being written by me don't belong to me either.

**Chapter 4 – Another Alien in Roswell?**

**Roswell**

Sunday, 2 days after the bowling night Maria called Ava and Dan, "Hello Ava, it's Maria. I want to ask you if you want to come over to my place to decide to what movie to watch and then go together?" "Yeah, that sounds like fun, but let me ask Dan if he wants to join us. Only problem is he won't be back from the shop for another half hour. Is it ok if I call you back when he comes?" "Sure, sounds good. See you then." "See ya"

Exactly half an hour later Maria got a phone call from Ava saying that they would be at Maria's in 5 minutes. Maria was surprised to see them 5 minutes later, because she thought it would take them longer to get ready and drive to her house. Michael drove to the Evans' house to pick up Max who first protested against it but soon got 'overthrown' by his second-in-command. They arrived at Maria's house the same time Ava and Dan did. Everybody was there; Max, Michael, Kyle, Maria, Ava, and Dan. They decided to watch a comedy.

After the movie was over, Max suggested they go eat somewhere. Kyle proposed going to the CrashDown café and the others agreed except Max who wanted to go anywhere but there. Max was thinking 'Why do we always end up going there?' 'Will Mr. and Mrs. Parker ask me where Liz is?' The owners of the CrashDown, Liz's parents, were out of town on a restaurant convention in San Diego.

When Max, Michael, Maria, Kyle, Ava, and Dan occupied two booths, they ordered their food. They had just started talking about the movie as their meals arrived. Max and Michael poured Tabasco sauce on their French fries like always. To Kyle's surprise so did Ava. Nobody else realized it because they were busy on talking about the movie and eating their meal. After everybody was done, Kyle asked if everybody would come to his house where they could talk more privatly. Everyone agreed accept for Max who wanted to go home but he got ignored and he needed Michael's ride to get back. So Max had no choice but to join them.

As soon as everyone was seated, Kyle asked straight forward, "Ava, are you an Alien?" "What?" Every one of them shouted and were now looking at Ava. Ava and Dan were looking perplexed at Kyle with their mouths dropped. Ava knew there was no way she would be able to talk herself out of it so she simply replied, "Yes, but how do you know?" Kyle answered that he saw her putting Tabasco sauce on her French fries. "Oh – how do you know about the Tabasco sauce?" Kyle didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say.

Michael put him out of the spotlight by saying, "Kyle knows because I am an Alien, too, and so are Max, his sister Isabel and Tess." Ava was stunned to hear that there are at least four aliens beside her on earth. Dan asked surprised, "Who else knows that you are aliens?" Max answered, "Everybody in this room for starters and then Liz, my ex-girlfriend and Alex, Isabel's boyfriend and best friend of Liz and Maria. Who knows about you?" "Only Dan, he saw me changing the color of the wall and sofa. You should have seen his face! It looked hilarious."

Dan was turning a dark shade of red. He never really wanted to be in the spotlight and not because of something so embarrassing. It was starting to get awkward when Maria suddenly said, "Kyle's dad, the sheriff, knows too." Everybody stared at her because it was out of the blue, but the others did admit that they forgot all about Jim Valenti.

Kyle asked if he could bring them something to drink. Short after he left for the kitchen Sheriff Valenti entered the living room. "Hello everyone; Tess! where were you? We were looking for you all around Roswell!" Ava looked at him confused. "I am not Tess. My name is Ava and this is my friend Dan. Nice to meet you Sheriff." "Max, Michael, Maria did you guys forget to tell me something important? And by the way where is Kyle?" "I am here. I think you should sit down it can take some time." Kyle told his dad about how they met Ava and Dan and about Ava being an Alien and about them knowing about Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess being an Alien. When Kyle was done talking the Sheriff just looked at him in disbelief even though he believed his son. "Dad, why are you here? Don't you have to be at the station" "Yeah but Mr. Harding came and said that Tess is missing, so I thought I would ask you, if you knew something, but instead I saw Ava here. How come you look exactly like Tess?" "I don't know, but it probably has something to do with Antar and what happened there," Ava answered his question. Maria said "Ok back to the topic, where is Tess. Sheriff how long has she been missing?" "Mr. Harding said that she has been gone since Friday after school." "She came by at my place at around 8 o'clock I think short before Michael picked me up. She didn't stay long because I threw her out" Max said "Maybe she is in the pod chamber to get away." Every one of them agreed and Michael said he would go to the granolith to look for her there.

Michael and Sheriff Valenti left the house at the same time only in opposite directions. At the pod chamber Michael could find nothing that would indicate that Tess was there.

When Michael pulled up the drive way to Valenti's house, he saw Maria leave the porch to come to him. Michael took off his helmet, "Maria, what's wrong?" "I don't know. It was suffocating in there. Nobody said a word since you left. Everybody is just lost in their own thoughts for the last half hour. What took you so long?" "Do you really want me to tell you what exactly I did?" "Yes," Maria answered simply. "Ok if you want to know it. First I drove there then climbed to the door and opened it. Do you still want to hear it? Gonna be really boring." "Doesn't matter" "Fine, I entered the pod chamber and looked around and couldn't find a thing. Then I went through the pods to get into the granolith. She wasn't there either and then I went the same tour back I took to get there. Happy now?" instead of answering Maria just threw herself at him. He least expected to get kissed. As soon as her lips touched his, he pulled her closer to him.

Max had heard Michaels bike pull up but he thought that Maria needed some time alone with him. After about 15 minutes Max interrupted them saying that they should discuss what to do next.

As soon as Michael, Maria and Max entered the living room Dan asked, "Did you find her? Tess was her name right?" "No I didn't find her and yes Tess is her name. What really wonders me is where she is. I don't know but it feels weird." "I know what you mean" Kyle said. Max and Maria agreed as well.

Ava and Dan didn't say anything to that statement because they thought that it wouldn't have changed anything because they don't know Tess. But they also had a weird feeling that something bad will happen or already happened.

Nobody said a thing until Michael, Maria and Max were sitting again. Maria sat down on Michaels lap. Max sat down in the armchair standing beside the sofa were Kyle and Ava were sitting on. Dan was still wandering around the room. He was doing that since Michael had left for the chamber. To break the silence Michael asked, "What did I miss?"

Author's Note: Hope you like it. Please review.

Aligewe


	5. Chapter 5 The Past Relived

**Disclaimer**: Roswell and none of the characters are mine. Any events this fanfic refers back to without being written by me don't belong to me either.

**Authors Note**: Sorry about the delay. I still have to write Chapter 6 and I really have problems thinking at the moment with all my classes. I hope you like this Chapter! Please leave a review if you read. I would really appreciate any feedback. Either good or bad, it can only help my writing ;-)

Aligewe

**Chapter 5 – The Past Relived**

Nobody answered Michaels question, instead they just looked at each other as if they didn't know what to say. To get an answer Michael had no other choice but to repeat his question, "What did I miss?"

Maria was looking at Max so were Kyle, Ava, and Dan. Max didn't like being in the spotlight but quickly decided that if he wanted to become 'the invisible king' again he would have to tell Michael what they had discussed during Michael's absence.

"We… well I told them everything."

"What do you mean with everything?"

"Everything that happened to us since I healed Liz. Before you ask yes also about the special unit and what they did to me."

"Did you also tell them about how we got the sheriff off of our backs in the beginning? Oh, and my illness, and Agent Pierce, the Special unit, maybe even Nasedo? Also how we brought him back to life? Did I forget something?" Michael interrupted Max and getting angrier with each fact he had listed things from his life he wanted to forget. Especially the fact of him nearly dying.

"Michael, stop acting like an ass and listen. We have to tell them everything because if something happens to us, Ava and Dan are also involved. And yes you did miss something. I also told them about the pod chamber and the granolith."

"Ava, Dan, go for a walk" Michael said rather rudely.

"Michael, stop trying to hide who you are. You already confessed to being an alien. It doesn't help you or them if you send them away. The only thing you would do is risk their lives because you don't like going through what happened. Well neither do I but I stay because we are stronger together than apart. And because I need you" Maria tried to calm him down without any result. Instead Michael left the room and Ava and Dan stayed.

"Kyle, could you call Liz, Alex, and Isabel and tell them what's going on?" Maria asked to loosen the tension a little bit after Michael's outburst.

"Sure, but I don't know how to contact either one of them."

"Here is Liz's number. Isabel and Alex should be with her."

"Tha…"

"Isabel and Alex are with Liz?" Max interrupted Kyle, "how do you know that?" with every word Max was getting louder.

"I know because I gave Liz's phone number to Isabel who immediately called her. Short after that Alex told me that they would be visiting Liz for about 2 weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I made a promise to Liz, Alex and Isabel. And I keep promises and you should know that otherwise you wouldn't be standing here being angry at me for hiding where Liz was you would be happy not knowing." With that Maria left the room and joined Michael in the kitchen.

Kyle also left the living room but to call Liz from the phone in his room.

Max, Ava and Dan were the only ones left in the living room. Dan was still sitting in his chair.

Dan suddenly asked Max "Do you have a computer where I can look up the government index to look if there is a Special Unit?"

"Dan, you won't be able to find anything because the Unit is an unofficial army branch."

"Can you tell me again please, what happened to you?" Max retold him 'the story' but Dan was so convinced that the Special Unit didn't exist, that Max gave up repeating his experience to him.

Instead he asked, "I can make a mental connection with people. I can show you exactly what the Special Unit did to me. Do you mind if I touch your arm so I can show you what they did to me instead?"

"Go ahead."

Max walked up to Dan's chair and kneeled down next to him so he could easily touch Dan's arm. Max reached out and established the connection as soon as their skin touched. Max showed Dan everything. He even let some of his emotions and hurt out through the connection so Dan could feel what he felt while being imprisoned. Immediately after Max broke the connection and took his hand away, Dan stood up and left the living room through the door to the backyard.

"Max, what did you do to him?" asked a concerned Ava.

"I showed him everything I have been telling you over and over again. I also let a few emotions out", Max answered.

"Can you show me too, please?" Ava asked in a shy but audible voice.

Max just nodded his head and walked over to Ava and touched her arm immediately establishing a connection. Ava saw the same things Dan saw, the only exception was that Max didn't let any emotions out, because he wasn't sure how Ava would handle it, being an alien herself.

After the connection broke Ava said, "Thank you Max, I'm gonna go to Dan and see how he is handling this."

Nobody said anything after Ava left; they just looked at each other with a loss of words.

Ava went up to Dan and sat down next to him on the wall dividing the Valenti backyard with their neighbor's.

After some time Ava asked "Are you alright?"

"I don't know yet, ask me again when I digested all this information."

"I can understand why. Do you need somebody to talk to? I mean to work through all this?"

"No I don't think so, but if I have a question can I ask you to explain further?"

"Sure but maybe you will also have to ask the others inside."

"I will, thank you."

Ava didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"You do know that you won't be able to back out or leave us because you belong to the group as do I. Whether we like it or not, we are stuck here. We also have to help them the best we can."

"I wasn't about to back out or so, I just have to work through this first. But if I have to move here because of this then I want to meet everyone involved in this 'I-know-an-Alien-Group'"

"Don't say that to me, say it to the others."

In the living room Michael and Maria were sitting on the sofa. Maria was leaning against Michael who had his arm around her. It seemed like he was holding her to protect her from somebody.

Kyle still wasn't back and Max was still sitting in his arm chair.

When the terrace door opened and Ava and Dan stepped through and closed it behind them Dan said, "I want to meet everyone who is involved with this alien thingy."

"That will be hard to do because Liz, Alex, and Isabel are not here. And the others you already met."

Maria said, "Alex and Isabel are coming back in two weeks anyway and Liz will come here in about one month. Do you think that they will be ok?"

"Yeah I think so, at least when they are careful", Max answered. "Dan, are you ok with that?" Dan agreed.


End file.
